


Uncoordinated

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Mike Dodds/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Uncoordinated

Chicago P.D’s Intelligence Unit had begun working alongside Manhattan’s SVU nearly a year ago, while you had stayed behind the first trip, once Greg Yates had kidnapped Nadia you were on the next plane out with Erin and Jay. It was on that trip that you met their Sergeant Mike Dodds, and honestly, you were both pretty smitten instantly. You found yourselves partnered up throughout the investigation, and you not only worked together seamlessly but got along splendidly (and flirted mercilessly). Olivia half joked that she had an open spot on the team, but the instant Hank shot her daggers she knew you weren’t about to leave Intelligence.

As things would have it, your branch of Intelligence had you working along other ops in other cities pretty regularly, some of them undercover, and some just specializing within other squads. It just so happened that you weren’t returning to Chicago with your team, but rather staying in New York for another at least month for work.

You obviously brought this up to Mike and you were quick to agree that for the time being, why not have some fun? See where things went and cross the detail bridge when you came to it. Your relationship started out wonderfully, Mike woo’d you with the most romantic dates while taking you to see the sights of the city. He was sweet, devoting, caring and incredibly attractive, and most importantly, he loved you. It was on an evening date, miraculously neither of you were called into work, you were strolling across the Brooklyn Bridge arm in arm, Mike paused to wrap his arms around you while you watched the river for a moment. He ducked his head kissing your shoulder softly before he made his admission, you spun in his arms with a wild smile on your face, kissing him while murmuring a soft ‘ _love you too’_ against his lips.

It only took a day after that for you to end up at his Father’s Brownstone for dinner, meeting the rest of the Dodd’s clan. William took a shining to you nearly as fast as Mike had, mentioning that he’d heard nothing but good things about you from Olivia, and that he admired the work your unit did. There was a little lecture about making sure you obeyed the rules and stayed safe since Intelligence was…intense…to say the least, but nonetheless it was a perfect evening followed by an even more perfect night with Mike.

Coming up to the end of your operation you talked things through, you knew long distance could be a bitch, but you were willing to put up with it because you were fucking madly in love with each other. Your squads already worked together here and there on multiple cases, your career kept you travelling all around the States, and Mike had the seniority needed to take time off to come to Chicago. You settled the major holidays right away, Mike would fly to Chicago for the 4th of July (there was special celebrations he wanted to check out), you’d join him and the family in New York for Christmas through New Years, he’d fly out to you for your birthday, and you’d fly back to him for your anniversary the next year. It seemed simpler on paper than it would be, that was for sure, but you knew you could make it work.

It helped that Mike was only an hour ahead of you time zone wise, you knew that when you called him after dinner, chances were he was home and able to talk. You kept in touch through face times and phone calls, there was more than one occasion when a late night phone call turned racy, and you weren’t complaining about that.

February rolled around and while Valentines Day didn’t really matter to you, and you’d seen Mike less than a month ago, you were about to go into an undercover op and wanted to get a chance to see him before you went dark. You mentioned the holiday in one of your phone calls and he said that it was good you were in Chicago since he was stuck working. Olivia wanted to spend the day with Noah, Amanda and Carisi had finally hooked up and Amaro’s wife was back in town. It was a boys club of him and Fin holding down the fort. You pretended to be sad about it, but booked your plane ticket, a nice little surprise trip to the coast would be good for both of you.

*

You knew your way around New York, and were more than welcomed at the 16th precinct, easily making your way into the elevator. You’d decided on a pink cocktail dress, a nice pair of heels and loose hair. A small gift bag had Mike’s favourite treats from Chicago in it, and you had the plan to order his favourite take out for dinner to share. It was late enough that the place was basically deserted, you figured Fin was in the bunk room, and you knew Mike often worked from Olivia’s office when he was acting commander.

“Surprise…” you smiled, knocking on the door lightly as you pushed it open. You stumbled suddenly as you froze, “Lieutenant..?” She glanced up, she was half doing paperwork half occupying a baby who you assumed was Noah.

“Y/N, what’re you doing here?”

“I-uh…Mike…said he was covering for you tonight. I flew out to surprise him for Valentines Day.” A sense of nervousness began to rattle through your chest, “is he out in the field?”

“He asked for the weekend off.” She replied. 

“I-what?” Your voice suddenly shook, you knew long distance came with struggles, but the thought of Mike out with another woman on Valentines Day nonetheless rattled you to your core. You never thought he was the type, “why would he lie to me about it?” Olivia could see the worry on your face, a small shimmer of tears making their way into your eyes.

“Honey! No…no no, trust me it’s not what you think.”

“Huh?” You’d been so caught up in your thoughts you half forgot where you were.

“Call him.” Olivia smiled, turning her attention back to Noah when you pulled your phone out. It only took a few rings before Mike picked up, you could nearly hear the smile in his voice.

“Hey sweetheart.”

“Hey…how’s work?” You half glanced in Liv’s direction.

“Dreadful.” He replied and your brows furrowed, “I’m trapped in a monster pile of paperwork Lieu left for me. I’d much rather be having dinner with you.”

“Really?” You cocked a brow despite him not being able to see you, “cause I happen to be standing in your Lieutenant’s office and unless you’ve transformed into a baby version of yourself you’re nowhere to be seen.” Olivia laughed at your half stab of a joke.

“What? You’re…in New York?”

“Yeah.” You huffed, “where are you?” Mike let out a heavy sigh as he ran his hand over his face.

“In a cab that just left O’hare.”

“You’re in Chicago?!”

“Yeah sweetheart.” He chuckled lightly, “I wanted to come surprise you before you do that UC op, figured Valentines Day made the most sense.”

“Talk about a failed date.” You laughed. 

“Can’t say we both didn’t try.” He smiled, his words pulling a soft smile from you, you could hear him talking to the cabbie briefly.

“Why don’t you head to my apartment, make yourself at home? I’ll try to catch a flight that’ll get me home before midnight.”

“You sure? I could come to you?”

“No!” He half laughed, “don’t go anywhere near an airport, we don’t need this mix-up happening again.”

“Okay.” You smiled, “I’ll keep the couch warm for ya.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Hanging up the phone you turned back to Benson with a somewhat sheepish grin on your face.

“That man loves you more than you could ever imagine.” She smiled.

“I got a very lucky catch.” You sighed softly, “I will get out of your hair, sorry for the intrusion.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She smiled, giving you a small wave as you left the office.

*

As Mike had suggested, you made yourself right at home, curling up on the couch in a pair of leggings and one of his very oversized NYPD sweatshirts. You were incredibly happy that it was only a few hours later when you heard his key in the lock, bounding toward the door as he entered.

“Hi baby!” He laughed at the way you jumped onto him, wrapping yourself around him. He half carried you into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him as you peppered his face with kisses. Once he set you down he cupped your cheek with his free hand.

“Hey sweetheart.” His lips met yours softly and you melted into him at the warmth. “Got you somethin’ on the way home.” He lifted up the bouquet of roses.

“Mikey…you didn’t have to.”

“Mm, but I wanted to.” He kissed the side of your head gently, “happy Valentines Day.”

“Thank you.” You pecked him quickly, returning the sentiment while you moved to put the flowers in some water. “The bag on the island is for you.” He picked through it, giving you a kiss of thank you as you buried yourself in his arms.

“Did you eat?”

“I raided your snack cupboard, but I wanted to wait for you.”

“How do you feel about La Vela?”

“Mmm! Yes! That was the best cannelloni I’ve ever had.” Mike chuckled, keeping an arm wrapped around you while the other one picked up his phone to make the order. He smiled at the warmth of you in his embrace again, it may have only been a month and a half, but in the middle of winter, he missed you next to him. He dropped a kiss onto the top of your head as he finished the call, smiling down at you.

“NYPD looks good on you.” He teased, commenting on the stolen sweater.

“O-ho..” you chuckled, “don’t get any ideas. You know I like my big guns and special ops.”

“I’m not suggesting you leave Intelligence sweetheart, I’m just sayin’.” You popped up on your toes to kiss him quickly, 

“I know.”

You indulged in some fancy red wine while you waited for dinner, fully enjoying the spread that Mike had ordered for you. You curled up in his lap on the couch afterwards, resting your head against his shoulder while you watched a few specials on t.v. Turning your head you laid a kiss on his neck, remembering something he’d said over dinner.

“You said that transfer got approved?”

“Yeah.” He kissed your hair.

“Anti terroism task force like your Dad wanted?”

“No..homicide.”

“Boring.” You teased, “still in Manhattan?”

“Chicago actually.” He said it so casually you almost misssed it, suddenly scrambling in his lap so spastic you almost kneed yourself in the face.

“What?!” This time when he turned to you he had a near shit eating grin on his face.

“That’s why I wanted to come surprise you, I wanted to tell you in person.”

“You’re moving to Chicago?” Your eyes filled with happy tears this time.

“Yeah.” He kissed you gently, “it’ll be a big change, but if it means I get to be with you full time, it’s more than worth it.”

“Mike….have I told you how much I love you?”

“I love you more sweetheart.” Gently caressing your face he kissed you again, the adoration flowing from him straight to the pit of your heart.

“No more long distance?” You murmured.

“No more long distance.” He smiled, happily meeting your lips for another kiss, he had to make up for lost time after all.


End file.
